


Вдвоём

by WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)



Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021 [4]
Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Single work, WTF Kings 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021
Summary: Их передышка на пути в новую жизнь.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Original Male Character
Series: WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Kings 2021: Тексты от M до E 2021





	Вдвоём

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Красавица и чудовище](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589273) by [WTF Kings 2021 (fandom_Kings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings/pseuds/WTF%20Kings%202021). 



> Сиквел к командному миди [«Красавица и чудовище»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589273). Разрешение автора получено.

Джек лежал, уткнувшись лицом в скрещенные руки, и спиной ощущал солнце. Двигаться не хотелось. Он рассеянно слушал звуки, настолько же неотъемлемые от пляжа, как горячий песок, который грел ему живот через полотенце: плеск волны, чаячьи и детские крики, смех, музыка из чьего-то телефона — очередной летний хит. Купаться пока не хотелось тоже.

Рядом послышались шаги, потом кто-то тяжело опустился рядом, провел пальцем Джеку по позвоночнику:

— Не спи, сгоришь.

— Я не спал. — Он завозился, переворачиваясь на спину. Сглотнул: он до сих пор не привык видеть Гаваона голым среди бела дня. Сейчас на нем были только купленные здесь же плавки, и из-за этого Джеку он казался беззащитным, хотя был никак не менее раздет, чем все остальные на пляже. И если уж кому и беречься от ожогов, так ему — мощные рябые плечи болезненно покраснели, и краснота не успела еще перейти в коричневый.

— Купил?

— Держи. — Гаваон положил ему на живот номер «Гелвуйского вестника». Сам же с интересом открыл юмористическое приложение.

— Осторожно, — сказал ему Джек. — Там анекдоты про Геф и про твое начальство.

— Потому и взял, — спокойно ответил генерал. Пока Джек читал последние новости Шайло, он изучал приложение, то и дело фыркая, а потом расхохотался.

— Что там?

— Генерал Шоу выложил слово «Демократия» телами политзаключенных. — На вкус Джека, это было совершенно не смешно, но Гаваон не мог перестать похохатывать всякий раз, как его взгляд падал на страницу, а Джеку немного смущенно объяснил:

— Я это представил...

Джек вот с легкостью представлял, как Гаваон окажется вертикальной чертой в букве «Д», если они не успеют уехать. Он незаметно скрестил пальцы, но говорить ничего не стал, со смесью неловкости и нежности глядя, как тот еле сдерживает смех, разглядывая карикатуры. Оба они на первый взгляд ничем не отличались от остального пляжного люда — с яркими полосатыми полотенцами, кремом для загара, который вечно норовил пропасть в песке, и загаром неофитов. Джек не желал разбивать эту иллюзию, даже если ему порой казалось, что Гаваону для полноты картины не хватает вовсе не Джека, а жены и детей, которых пришлось бы едва не силой удерживать на берегу и укладывать на полотенце, чтоб немного отдохнули перед следующим заплывом.

Ему, такому солидному, в нелепой панаме и с юмористическим выпуском в руках, куда больше пошли бы жена и дети, чем Джек...

Он не сразу заметил, что Гаваон опустил газету и смотрит в сторону со странным, напряженным выражением лица. Джек заледенел; осторожно скосил глаза в сторону.

Ни ствола, ни человека в штатском — только двое парнишек на одном полотенце, и один натирает другому плечи.

— Ты специально привел меня на такой пляж, Бенджамин? 

Джек выдохнул и мягко сказал:

— Это не «такой пляж», самый обычный. Просто мы в Аустерии. Здесь такое нормально.

Гаваон не отрывал от мальчишек взгляда. Они явно были из местных; Джек завистливо смотрел на их шоколадные ноги и животы. Утренней гимнастикой он в Гефе, положим, заниматься мог, а вот загорать в квартире было негде...

— Я всегда думал, — начал Гаваон, но тут же замолчал. Перестал наконец таращиться на ту парочку, повернулся к Джеку, оглядел его, словно оценивал предстоящую ему работу, и начал методично засыпать его горячим песком - сперва ступни, потом колени.

— Поздновато ты меня закапываешь, — сказал Джек. — Раньше надо было.

Гаваон фыркнул — Джек в первый раз за их недолгое знакомство слышал, чтобы он столько смеялся, — и все так же сосредоточенно продолжил свое дело. От этой сосредоточенности, от того, как его пальцы зависали над лодыжкой, над бедром, близко, но не касаясь, у Джека пересохло в горле. Кожа вдруг стала необычайно чувствительной, словно ощущая укол каждой песчинки.

— И не стыдно тебе, — сказал Гаваон.

— М-м, — Джек не двигался, будто его уже засыпали песком до самой шеи.

— Хочешь, я искупаюсь, и вернемся в гостиницу? — Генерал выглядел забавно смущенным. Джеку хотелось в гостиницу прямо сейчас, но он помнил, что в Гефе нет моря, и видел, каким жадным взглядом Гаваон смотрел на волны, когда они только приехали.

— Мы же только пришли. Иди поплавай.

— Тебе бы тоже не помешало... охладиться.

Гаваон поднялся. Джек смотрел на него снизу вверх, недвижно лежа на песке, словно полузасыпанная или, скорее, полуоткопанная статуя из какой-нибудь античной виллы. Так он видел только аустерийское небо и край воткнутого рядом в песок разноцветного зонтика.

Загудел корабль, и у него екнуло сердце, хотя это была обычная прогулочная «Ракета». Громадный теплоход «Мирабель», на который они взяли билеты, отправлялся только через два дня, и не отсюда, а из огромного порта Аэндоры. Пока же они с генералом отдыхали на пляже в сравнительной глуши. Они даже не притворялись туристами — они были ими, людьми без дела и без цели, и будто даже без страха, как они старательно друг другу показывали. После неловкого, но довольно быстро снятого интервью их, как и обещали, не преследовали — по крайней мере, ни генерал, ни он сам слежки до сих пор не заметили.

С другой стороны, найти их легче легкого. Может, костюм Адама, если не считать плавок, и купленные по дешевке черные очки изменили Гаваона до неузнаваемости, но самого Джека самого легко узнать даже блондином. Все эти шитые белыми нитками хитрости — просто игра, чтобы разнообразить отпуск.

Возможно, их и правда считают теперь отработанным материалом, подумал Джек и, легко вскочив на ноги, медленно пошел по песку к линии прибоя.

В конце концов они проторчали на пляже почти весь день и в гостиницу вернулись только к ужину. С террасы открывался вид на закат, и Джек нарочно поставил стулья так, чтобы генерал оказался лицом к морю. Ветер шевелил цветные бумажные салфетки (Роза бы скривилась). Остальные постояльцы стянутся обратно только после одиннадцати, вдоволь натанцевавшись на песке под музыку какого-нибудь летнего бэнда. Сейчас в ресторане были только они, семья с ребенком и пара преклонного возраста. Джек заказал блюдо даров моря и, скинув сандалию, ступней уперся в лодыжку Гаваона. Тот посмотрел со смешливой укоризной.

Дары моря генерал поедал с такой же механической сноровкой, как, должно быть, военный паек и бумажную колбасу, которой его кормили в Гефе. Он справился быстрее Джека и теперь покачивал в руке бокал белого вина, крепко ухватив его левой рукой. Солнце садилось, и белая скатерть между ними порозовела. Джек думал, что Гаваон будет любоваться закатом, но тот в основном смотрел на Джека — молча, спокойно и неколебимо, так что и не догадаться было, о чем он думает.

Жалеет, что уехал? Что не пустил себе пулю в лоб? Жалеет, что вот наконец вырвался отдохнуть на пляж, и вода такая теплая, а Самии и детей с ним нет, хотя вот кому бы поплескаться...

Гаваон слегка наклонился к нему:

— Они думают, что я тебя содержу, — сказал он вполголоса. Джек едва не расхохотался, даже не от облегчения, а от удивления: он и не думал, что мысли его генерала настолько простые, настолько... тщеславные.

Пожилая пара и впрямь кидала на них любопытные взгляды с тенью осуждения. Джек задумался, могут ли они быть подосланы Гефом, и без всяких оснований решил, что нет.

— Ну, вообще-то так и есть, — заявил он. — Я живу на твои деньги.

От советника Хэнсона ему так и не досталось ничего, кроме телефонного номера. Сам советник незаметно пропал из новостей, которые Джек смотрел здесь по гелвуйскому каналу. Спрятался? Сбежал? Ребята держат его в плену до нового приказа? Или Сайлас раскусил его, и у бедняги случился разрыв сердца? Но тогда официальный Гильбоа был бы в трауре...

Гаваон опять фыркнул. Кажется, здесь, в Аустерии, выносимое, привычное и почти дорогое бремя вины на время соскользнуло с его плеч. Не навсегда — это Джек понимал, потому что и в нем самом вина, закостенев, превратилась во что-то сродни второму позвоночнику. Но хотя бы на несколько дней у моря.

— Ты и в Гефе меня содержал. — Джек еле удержался, чтобы не взять Гаваона за руку. Аустерийская публика привычна ко всему, но его генералу может стать неловко. — Делил со мной паек, я знаю.

— Все-то ты знаешь.

— Я слышал, твоя охрана говорила.

Гаваон снова замолк, и тут Джек догадался почти наверняка: он думал о своих солдатиках, о том, что с ними стало после его отъезда.

Бегства — но Джек ни ему, ни себе не позволил бы так это назвать.

После ужина они поднялись в номер. Надо было бы принять душ, но Джеку нравились отпечаток солнца на коже, морская соль и истончившийся запах крема от загара, так что он опустился на кровать рядом с Гаваоном, когда тот включил новости. Здесь ловился только один гефский канал, оппозиционный, который вещал из Кармела, так что обошлось без рекорда надоев и прочего. После очередных обличений «лагерей патриотического воспитания» не слишком уверенно заговорили о перестановках в правительстве, еле заметных, без всяких сюрпризов, и все равно — перемены не происходят на ровном месте, и если генерал Шимон Ошер, долгое время работавший помощником Маллика, вдруг переводится в другое министерство...

— Возможно, нашумевшее интервью с покинувшим Геф генералом Гаваоном и скандальным принцем Гильбоа дало свои плоды, хотя нам пока трудно судить, какими будут настоящие после...

Генерал выключил телевизор и пару минут сидел, уставившись в потухший экран, а потом притянул к себе Джека. Плечи у него были как галька: твердые, рябые, покрытые морской солью, которую Джек с удовольствием принялся слизывать. Гаваон, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, но передумал, только притиснул к себе Джека покрепче.

Говорить ему было нечего, а Джеку нечего было ему ответить. После интервью в Аэндоре они мгновенно похватали вещи и переехали сюда, в прибрежную деревеньку, где гостили в основном местные и где на них посматривали, но явно не узнавали. Несколько дней покоя — хотя накануне ночью Джек проснулся от взрывов запоздалых петард и оттого, что Гаваон навалился на него всем телом, вжимая в кровать.

— Это, — еле просипел Джек, — просто петарды. Фейерверки. Дамир...

Тот выругался. Откатился на свою сторону кровати, и только сейчас Джек понял, почему Гаваон настаивал, чтобы он ложился к стенке.

— П-петарды. Это легально?

— Это Аустерия.

Гаваон без слов поднялся и ушел курить. В гостинице курение было запрещено, тем, кто желал подымить, приходилось выходить в маленькое патио. Джек сперва терпеливо ждал, лежа щекой на его подушке, а потом соскочил с кровати, будто его облили кипятком: ему вдруг ясно представилось, что петарды — это маневр, чтобы выманить его генерала наружу, и тот уже лежит в патио с дырой в затылке. Он выскочил в узкий коридор, в чем был, и босиком добежал до лестницы — и там только увидел, что генерал поднимается обратно.

Сейчас Гаваон затянул его к себе на колени с торопливой обреченностью Джек заерзал, ощущая ягодицами твердый бугор под тканью летних джинсов, потянулся к уже знакомым губам — за мирные ночи, что были у них здесь, он успел привыкнуть к их форме и вкусу, — вцепился в галечные предплечья и охнул, когда Гаваон неосторожно провел пальцами по сгоревшей коже на спине.

И не скажешь, кто из них более ненасытен: само собой получалось, что вроде бы и закончили, и оба дышат рвано, громко, как лошади, которых гнали навстречу друг другу нетерпеливые всадники; и кто-то нашел даже силы сходить в ванную за полотенцем и обтереть кожу, мокрую от пота и спермы, горячую от их собственного жара и оттого, что за окном упрямое аустерийское лето. И лежат рядом, даже почти не касаясь друг друга, уже смиряясь со сном; а потом кто-то все равно потянется, положит ладонь на живот у самого паха, или словно ненароком, невинно проведет по груди – и пошло-поехало.

В эту ночь Гаваон как-то особенно отчаянно вталкивался, вдалбливался в Джека, словно упорно прокладывал себе дорогу, которая на самом деле была проложена еще в ту ночь, в ванной. Он сдерживал себя, если судить по закушенной губе, и все равно в его движениях была упрямая неумолимость, от которой Джека в конце концов стало потряхивать, как от электрического тока, так что он кончил позорно рано.

— Гефская буровая установка, — вымолвил он, когда немного пришел в себя. – Ашзотский машиностроительный завод «Двадцать лет победы».

— Заткнись, а, — сказал Гаваон, влажно и неловко целуя его в уголок рта. – Тебе бы в той газете работать, Бенджамин. Подписи писать к карикатурам. Денег заработаешь.

— Ну, как-то же надо зарабатывать, — хмыкнул Джек и тут же пожалел об этом. Гаваон мрачнел, когда заходила речь о новой жизни, где оба они уже не будут теми, кем были все время, что себя знали. Джек в те редкие минуты, когда оставался наедине со своими мыслями, прикидывал, как это будет, и понимал, что на генерала – по крайней мере, в первое время – надеяться не надо. А значит, искать работу в незнакомом мире придется ему. В чужую армию не подашься, но, может, в частную охрану – на первое время хватит, чтобы не умереть от голода.

Он тоже не так уж много умел в жизни, но ведь на что-то был способен. А может... может, стал бы коммивояжером, разъезжал бы по спальным районам и, ослепительно улыбаясь, продавал домохозяйкам наборы ножей. Или яйцерезки. Он засмеялся: это куда лучшая месть отцу, чем любой переворот.

А еще он мог пойти в мормоны или свидетели Иеговы — у них, говорят, вертятся большие деньги. Уж разглагольствовать о Боге он умеет — это у него в генах.

— Аллилуйя, — сказал он вслух.

— А? — переспросил Гаваон. Но объяснить Джек не успел — его вырубило на полуслове.

Проснулся он среди ночи. Совершенно не помнил, что ему снилось, но рад был вырваться из забытья. И рад был, что Гаваон не спит и почему-то держит его за лодыжку.

— На кого охотился? — спросил он тихо, увидев, что Джек не спит.

— М-м?

— Ты во сне ногами перебирал, как собака. Бежал куда-то...

— Не знаю.

Он ведь когда-то обещал, что больше не побежит.

Джек завозился:

— Уже поздно?

— Уже рано. Спи. — Гаваон подтянул его к себе так, что головой Джек лежал на его предплечье, а макушку ему снова прикрывали ладонью.

— Думаешь, — ни с того ни с сего спросил Джек, — мы могли бы завести собаку?

Генерал вздохнул:

— Для начала нам надо где-то поселиться, Бенджамин. Потом уж все остальное…

Где-то поселиться. Они могли бы купить какую-нибудь развалюху. Говорят, во Франции полно старых бесхозных замков, которые постепенно разрушаются, и местные власти продают их за бесценок. Они бы потихоньку ремонтировали стены, прочистили бы камин, поставили бы в саду качели...

Сон не шел. Джек заерзал, осторожно сел на кровати, вслушиваясь в беззвучный мир за окном. Никаких сегодня фейерверков, даже музыка с берега и та стихла. Он сходил в туалет, глотнул воды, без цели покрутился по номеру и вернулся в кровать, откуда Гаваон смотрел на него не по-ночному ясными глазами.

— Надо будет завтра вечером выехать, если хотим успеть на корабль, — сказал ему Джек. Он и сам слышал, что это звучит беспомощно, но генерал виду не подал:

— Я расплатился заранее. Вещей у нас почти нет. Можно семичасовым уехать, а днем на пляж.

— Днем на пляж, — согласился Джек, ныряя обратно под простыни. Гаваон, словно дождавшись его, встал и пошел курить. Джек на сей раз остался ждать его в комнате, то и дело проваливаясь в туман, в котором над мальками-яхтами в порту возвышался темный силуэт «Мирабели». Он открыл глаза, когда почуял свежий запах сигарет

— Все не спишь, — шепотом сказал Гаваон.

— Сколько времени? Без гефского радио и не узнаешь...

— Что, — улыбнулся генерал, — соскучился?

— Можно сказать и так. — Джеку и правда иногда не хватало той квартиры, где у них не было ни прошлого, ни будущего, и потому так отчетливо чувствовалось настоящее.

Гаваон наклонился к нему и, обдав горячим табачным дыханием, громко сказал прямо в ухо:

— Просыпайся, славная столица! На зарядку становись!

Джек отпрянул, рассмеявшись, едва не полетел с кровати; уцепился за руку Гаваона, чтобы не упасть, и неожиданно, совершенно не желая того, признался:

— Я люблю тебя.

Смех пропал. Стало тихо. Гаваон тоже не улыбался. И, раз уж признание вырвалось, Джек тут же торопливо добавил:

— Ты ведь не поедешь.

Гаваон не стал отрицать, не стал врать ему. Только спокойно спросил:

— А ты?

Хороший вопрос, подумал Джек. Чертовски хороший вопрос, учитывая Хэнсона, которого перестали показывать в новостях, и ребят, которые без всяких раздумий готовы были идти на Геф войной; и того, что Джек не знал, с кем и о чем договаривался советник... Вернее всего, что с Ошером, а вот что за интерес у того был к договорам за спиной у Малика...

Впрочем, об этом мог подумать Гаваон — он свое начальство знал лучше.

Но о том, как не допустить войны, придется думать им обоим.

— Мне было бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы я знал, что ты в безопасности, — мягко, будто специально показывая, что не желает на Джека давить, сказал генерал.

— Ты не поверишь. Мне тоже.

Они помолчали. Генерал перебирал волосы у Джека на макушке.

— Думаю, цели у нас с тобой сейчас одни, — тихо проговорил Джек.

— Точно. Но здесь нам нельзя оставаться. — Гаваон распрощался с призраком «Мирабели», мысленно уже выкинул их блестящие картонные билеты так походя, что Джек едва не запротестовал. — Думаю, они подождут до корабля. Дадут нам шанс уехать. Но не более.

Уехать — и окончательно превратиться в невозвращенцев в глазах и Гефа, и Гильбоа. Если даже потом вернутся, никто уже не примет их всерьез.

А сейчас-то примут? Может, то интервью и сделано было специально, чтоб их обоих обезвредить. Гаваон для Гефа — предатель с того самого момента, когда с паспортом на чужое имя въехал в Аустерию. Что до Джека — наверняка дома сообразили, что к чему, и интервью наконец завершило то, что тогда не доделал Джо.

Сбежавший генерал и принц-голубок. Могло бы стать названием неплохого авторского фильма.

«Ты не принц, ты педик!»

Но ведь Хэнсон, если еще жив, его послушает. И гвардия тоже, что бы они ни думали о них с Гаваоном.

— Куда же нам деваться?

Джек вздохнул:

— В Зиф?

В Зифе можно укрыться — не навсегда, но надолго, пока не станет окончательно ясно, что происходит — и что им обоим делать.

Можно будет найти развалюху, оставленную давно уехавшими хозяевами, покрасить стены, почистить проржавевшие качели...

Завести собаку — в Зифе много бездомных.

— Вдвоем? — шепотом, словно сомневаясь, спросил Гаваон.

— Вдвоем. — Подчиняясь наивному желанию — всегда вместе, что бы ни случилось, — Джек обвил его руками, уткнулся подбородком в шею. Как после снаряда на дороге, когда он позволил себе упереться лбом в его спину.

Как и тогда, он ощущал небывалый покой. Но сейчас он вдобавок знал, что его не оттолкнут. Гаваон вместо того чтобы посмеяться над его сентиментальностью, молча гладил Джека по спине. За окнами, под слоем тишины, мерно наплывали и отбегали от берега волны. 

«Завтра на пляж».

Даже если у них не будет спокойной жизни за морем, у них совершенно точно будет завтрашний день, пропитанный солью, солнцем и беззаботностью.

И, если очень повезет, еще хотя бы спокойная неделька в Зифе.

— Конечно, вдвоем, — повторил Джек.


End file.
